everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Hearts
Character Personality Ace is fairy vain (as in, she looks in the mirror at least five times a day, vain), which often gets her on the bad side of people. She refuses to do anything that will ruin her mani-curse, and if her hair gets messed up, she will stop anything to fix it. Ace is also bossy to everyone who she thinks is "below her", and will stop at nothing to put them in their place. She's sophisticated, though, and she always has her chin held high and her back stick straight. No matter how bad Ace is, though, she's fair as can be. She lives by the phrase, "An eye for an eye.", and when someone does something to upset her, she makes sure not do anything worse back to them. Ace is also flirty, nitpicky, and critical of everyone, even her friends. She never misses the chance to correct people on what they're doing wrong, especially if it has something to do with their appearance. One of her only good traits is that she's fairy family-oriented, and the only person that she's nice to 100% of the time is her sister, Diamond. Otherwise, everyone else gets the Jekyll and Hyde treatment. Appearance Ace has long, cherry red hair that covers almost all of both of her eyes. She also has her mom's eyes, though her eyes are rumored to have magical powers, and that's why she keeps them covered up. Her hair goes down to her hips, and it's fairy shiny and silky. She is pale during the winter, and tan during the summer, without any effort on her part. Fairy tale – Alice in Wonderland How the Story Goes I think that we all know how Alice in Wonderland goes. Alice gets thrown into Wonderland, she shrinks and grows for a while, then she meets the Cheshire Cat. He directs her to the March Hare's house, where Alice then has tea with him and the Mad Hatter. Then, she leaves and goes to the Queen's Croquet Ground, and she is ordered to play croquet with the Queen of Hearts. Alice is then sent to the Mock Turtle, who tells her a story, which is interrupted by a gryphon. She then attends her trial, held by the Queen of Hearts. Then, at the trial, Alice grows, and is told to leave by the Queen of Hearts. Alice refuses to leave, and the card soldiers swarm her. Then, she wakes up on the bank where she was before she got thrown into Wonderland, covered with leaves instead of card soldiers. How does Ace come into it? Ace and her two siblings, Diamond and Spade, are the children of Lizzie Hearts and someone else... That's all I'm going to say on here, but if you wish to give yourself a spoiler, here's the whole entry to this section, which includes who Ace's father is. Ace's Whole Story Relationships Family Lizzie Hearts: Ace is close her mother, though not as close as Diamond is. She loves her mother all the same, though, and tells all of her friends that Lizzie is her role model. ????: Ace despises her father for leaving, since she doesn't know the reason why he did. Diamond: Diamond is one of Ace's best friends, and Ace's true role model. Ace has absolutely no words to describe how amazing her sister is. She's compassionate, caring, loyal, honest, generous, helpful, and an all around amazing girl! Though Diamond is shy at times, she's the most incredible person Ace knows, and she always will be. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, and when she does, she's proud of her opinion, something that most people aren't. That's what makes her Ace's role model. Spade: Ace's brother, Spade is how Ace acts, which makes him think that they're best friends as well as siblings. Ace has other thoughts, though. Friends Diamond: As mentioned above. Ambrosia: Ace isn't really that close with Ambrosia, but she hangs around her since her sister does. Canise: Ace isn't really that close with Canise, either, but she did stop Felina from telling everyone Canise's secret. Ace sort of qualifies herself as Canise's "protector", and she will do anything to keep Canise's secret safe. After all, Canise is one of Diamond's best friends forever after. Not helping her just wouldn't be the sisterly thing to do. Pet Ace doesn't have a pet. Romance Ace has a sort-of-crush on Humphrey Dumpty's son, Harry. Don't tell anyone about it, though, or she'll REALLY have you beheaded. Outfits basically what they wear Basic Ace's basic outfit is a strapless dress with a black top and a ruby-ish skirt. There is gold trim along the skirt, which has a sort-of shine to it. She also wears gold sandals with thin, three inch heels and a matching bracelet that goes between her fingers. The last things in her outfit are her gold spade hair accessory and matching necklace. She has her hair down and in front of her eyes. Legacy Day TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Ace is a secret geek. When she's home by herself, she spends the whole day wearing her much-needed hipster glasses, eating ice cream, and watching sci-fi movies. That's part of the reason for her crush on Harry. She feels that she can secretly connect with him on a geeky level. *Along with her secret geek thing, she loves to play video games and anything else to do with technology. There's just something about computers and MirrorPads that calls to her... Quotes *stuff they say Notes *facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery add photos! Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Next Generation of Students